You Found Me
by Michi-tan
Summary: You Found Me, by Kelly Clarkson. A chance encounter between Sasuke and Hinata goes horribly...right.


**This is on my iPod playlist :D **

**Disclaimer: Nope, never did, never will :P Don't own the song either ;~;**

Hinata felt so alone, just sitting there on a bench in the park. Of course, there were people all around her, playing, doing what they came for; but she felt alone. Maybe it was the lack of company she had with her that made her feel that way.

Or maybe it was seeing Naruto and Sakura over there by the tree having a picnic, laughing, having a good time.

_Is this a dream? If it is, please don't wake me from this high._

The kunoichi rested her head on her hand and went limp. It just felt so heartbreaking to see Naruto—_my Naruto_—with that bubble-gum headed female. What happened to Sasuke anyways? Wasn't he back? Wasn't Sakura supposed to be all over him?

_I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes._

Sasuke watched Sakura eating the vanilla pudding with the dobe. When the raven had come back to the village (which, nobody knew, but he came back for Sakura) he'd expected the girl to fall into his arms and shower him with 'Sasuke-kuns'!'

But she hadn't even come to greet him.

_To what it's like, when everything's right. I can't believe…_

But then, just as the object of his attention was spooning zenzai into the blonde's mouth, something else caught his eye. She was just sitting there on a park bench across from the laughing couple's picnic blanket. The girl was just sitting there, watching the dobe (not Sakura. She was doing anything but looking at Sakura). She looked so lonely.

_You found me when no one else was looking. How did you know, just where I would be?_

Hinata was just getting up to leave when someone else sat down on the bench. To be polite, she didn't stand and walk away, and instead looked at the ground while she said hello. There was no response, so Hinata stood up.

"Hey."

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion. The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave._

The blunette's head snapped up at the voice. Could it really be him? The boy who betrayed the entire village was sitting right next to her, and nobody noticed. The poor, uninformed girl started shaking all over.

"W-what're you d-doing here?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Relaxing, doing what everybody does here," he drawled, looking off at somewhere.

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me._

It took Hinata a minute to see that he was staring intently at the couple she herself had been stalking moments ago. Sasuke had an extremely peeved expression on his normally stoic face, which was quite a weird sight when you have never seen the Uchiha show emotion.

_So here we are, that's pretty far, when you think of where we've been._

Surprisingly, even though he _was_ quite scary, the heiress wasn't all that frightened. Just a little shocked that he decided to sit by _her_. And what was he doing here? He's an S-class criminal, and S-class criminals do _not_ get to relax in the park of the village they betrayed.

"So, um, what are you doing back in Konoha?" Hinata asked, for once not stuttering. She did not think so, but Sasuke noticed this.

_No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within._

"Tch, I been here for almost half the year," he scoffed, "Where've you been?"

Hinata bowed her head. She realized now that Sasuke had been allowed back into the village, but that didn't explain why Sakura wasn't all over him. Now that he was back, shouldn't she be an obsessive freak again? The blunette pondered over this while Sasuke counted off on his fingers.

"Are we the only ones left?"

_You're by my side, now everything's fine. I can't believe…._

"W-wha? The only what?" Hinata asked, startled. Sasuke huffed and turned a little red, not sure how to phrase what he was going to say next.

"The only…you know…people," he said finally. Hinata was still puzzled until the raven gestured at Naruto and Sakura. And then she realized what he had been trying to say.

"The only people not together?"

_You found me when no one else was lookin'. How did you know just where I would be?_

"Yes, I think we are," she concluded, looking down at the lush grass and blushing. Sasuke, face still slightly red and unsure of what to do, scooted over bit by bit until their arms touched lightly. And then Mr. Emo King did something he thought he would never do.

He held her hand.

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion. The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave._

Hinata's face turned pale and Sasuke's beet-red. She closed her eyes tightly and he looked off to a tree like they didn't even know eachother. As soon as the heiress's heart stopped racing, she slowly closed her hand around his. If you were there, you could see the sparks flying in between them.

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me._

"S-so, uh, what're you doing later?" the raven asked, aware of how every nerve in his body was tingling.

"Training w-with N-Neji-nii-san," she answered, never remembering a time when she was this…happy.

_And I was hiding till you came along, and showed me where I belong._

_You found me, when no one else was looking. How did you know? How did you know?_

"Shall I pick you up at six, then?" Hinata nodded mutely as prepared to leave. He started walking away, but then he cast a quick glance in Naruto's direction, and went back to his new girlfriend. He bent down to her still sitting figure and gave her a peck on the cheek, and hurried away.

_You found me when no one else was looking. How did you know just where I would be?_

The kunoichi touched the spot he kissed lightly and smiled. They were no longer the only ones; they were no longer _alone_.

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion. The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave._

"And that's how it happened." Sasuke said, hugging his wife's shoulder with one arm. She smiled at him and kissed his lips. The Konoha 11 were having a team reunion at a fancy resteraunt, aka, a newly refurbished Ichiraku's.

"Aww, it's so romantic!" a pregnant Ino squealed, clutching Choji's arm with brute strength.

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see. You found me._

"Yeah, I guess it is," Hinata murmured, touching the spot he had kissed two years ago.

She could still feel his touch even after so long.

**And yeah. I cut it short by, like, a paragraph 'cause it was just another thing of 'You found me, when no one else was looking'. So anyways, just came to me one day, and I decided to write it down :) **

**Thoughts?**_  
_


End file.
